


Mosaic

by fadagaski



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa. Toast the Knowing. The Valkyrie. Max Rockatansky. All shades of the same being - warriors of the Wasteland - bruised and scarred and broken by the madness of the world. Drawn to each other, magnetic tang of iron and blood, to be more whole than they could ever be alone.</p>
<p>Ch1: Toast/Valkyrie kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaic

Toast always moves faster than she’s strictly comfortable with. That’s the nature of the Wasteland: keep ahead of the curve, or they’ll devour you whole. And while she’s not fearless, she’s not one to ever let fear get in her way. 

Valkyrie catches her eye because Toast remembers women like her, but hasn’t seen one in years. Valkyrie is tall and dark with the widest smile, which she flashes often yet each time it leaves Toast breathless. Valkyrie takes everything Citadel throws at her and turns it to something good, all without breaking a sweat. 

Toast lingers in her shadow just to absorb some of that positive energy. 

Valkyrie isn’t blind. One day they’re in the store room taking inventory when Valkyrie pauses. Perches on the lip of a rock shelf and studies Toast with candlelight flickering in her eyes. 

Toast would feel on edge with anyone else but Val. Mostly she just feels warm all over. 

“Hey,” Val says. Toast looks up. Has anyone looked so casual as Valkyrie sat, long legs loose and her head cocked to one side, black hair like a waterfall over one shoulder? 

Toast licks her lips. “Yeah?” 

Val holds out her hand. Her face is open, eyes blue and clear as water, lips turned into a welcoming smile. Toast’s breath hitches in her chest as adrenaline sparks like guzz inside her veins. The panic burns for a ruthless second before Toast stamps it out. 

She takes Val’s hand - not much bigger than her own, despite their height difference - and allows herself to be pulled in. She fits snugly between Val’s muscled thighs. 

Val strokes a hand through Toast’s hair. “Is this what you want?” she murmurs. 

Toast nods, haltingly. 

She closes her eyes as Val curves inwards to press their lips together. 

Toast grips Val’s legs for support, mouth parting around a shocked breath. Val flicks her tongue against Toast’s bottom lip and heat pools in Toast’s belly. 

Anxiety rolls through her; Toast shoves it back. 

She’s not called ‘The Knowing’ for nothing. Toast is a fast learner. She licks at Val’s lip in return. Taking the soft sigh as a sign of encouragement, she does it again - firmer. Then she tries sucking it a little. 

Val moans, loudly. Her fingers flex on Toast’s shoulders. Daring, Toast drags her hands up the outside of Val’s legs to her hips, just brushing the curve of her ass. 

“Toast,” Val sighs into her mouth. She tilts her head, lips sliding a little slicker, a little wider over Toast’s. 

Toast braces herself and slips her tongue inside the enticing wet heat. 

They don’t stop until Toast whimpers, a sound completely out of her control. The sudden tension rockets up her spine. Val feels it under the fingers tracing loops over Toast’s shoulders. Their lips part, trailing spit and shared breath connecting them. 

Toast feels as swollen and tingly as Val looks. 

“Are you ok?” Val asks, thumb rubbing circles into Toast’s bare arms. 

Toast is overwhelmed and nauseous and thinking too fast for her own mind to keep up. “I’m fine.” 

Val gives her another of her gentle smiles and lays a soft kiss to Toast’s open mouth. 

Then she slides off the shelf - her entire front pressed to Toast for a heady moment and she is so tall - and then she’s gone. 

Toast licks her lips and shivers.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea you'd really like to see in this fic? Hit me up and I'll see what I can do for you. 
> 
> Join me on tumblr for [more Mad Max mayhem](http://fadagaski.tumblr.com/) (but probably less alliteration).


End file.
